Simple Words
by Indigo Kitti
Summary: ONESHOT How hard can it be to say three simple words? Harry reflects.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Slash of the Harry/Draco variety.

Author's Notes: A small apology for my lack of updates. I'm currently writing both the next chapter of Deny Thy Father and a oneshot for SuishouTenshi's birthday.

XoX

Harry was tired of trying to explain his feeling to Draco. _How hard can it be,_ he'd think to himself as he lay alone in bed at night, _to say three simple words?_

Harry imagined all sorts of romantic encounters in which he would tell Draco and Draco would squeal or giggle or throw himself into Harry's arms but would, most definitely, say the three words back to him. Harry also imagined all sorts of heartbreaking instances in which Draco laughed cruelly or scoffed and threw the words back in his face.

And so Harry decided to be subtle.

"Draco," he said, "whenever I look at you I get this big lump in my throat like I've just dry swallowed a pill."

Draco, of course, had no idea what a pill or dry swallowing were so he took them both as something sexual in meaning and shagged Harry senseless.

And, well, not that Harry was _complaining_ or anything – the sex was great. Hell, he was nineteen! All sex was great – but he wanted _more_. And, of course, he wanted it with Draco.

"Have you ever wondered if there's more than sex to a relationship?" Harry asked Draco the next day after a sweaty romp on his living room couch during their lunch break.

Draco blinked. "Did I forget your birthday again?"

"No," Harry sighed. "Not this time."

And so Harry's plight continued. Inwardly he was screaming at himself: _"You idiot, just sodding say the stupid words!"_ But he knew that if he did and Draco _didn't_ it would be the end of their relationship and Harry would be devastated. _I_, he decided one day while in the midst of kissing Draco, _would rather have Draco want me just for sex than not at all._

And so Harry gave up trying to tell Draco. He bit back the words during orgasm, stopped himself from blurting them as they stood outside holding hands and watching the English sunset, and developed a habit of pinching his thighs to keep from confessing his feeling over dinner.

"Harry," said Draco one day. "Harry, are you alright. I… I can't help but think something's changed." Draco looked inexplicably sad. "You've been acting… strange lately. Perhaps we should… we should see other people?"

Harry's heart lurched in his chest. Draco was breaking up with him?

"I… I know that… that we don't have the same goals in life or… or something. I guess… I guess really I… _we_ were being stupid and it was really just a matter of time." Draco laughed bitterly. "So..."

Harry steeled himself against all the hurt welling up inside his chest and tried to block out the rushing in his ears so that he could form a coherent answer. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Sure thing, Draco."

"A – and," Draco continued, oblivious to Harry's quiet agreement. "You… You've been so _silent_ lately. You never say anything during sex, or when we go out for walks, or at dinner and… I can't help but think that… that you don't lo… like me anymore."

Harry laughed and Draco's head shot up, and indignant and hurt look plastered over his features. "You… You think I don't like you anymore?" Harry tried pinching his thigh, but it didn't stop him from talking, neither did awkwardly biting the side of his mouth – he just kept talking. "You're such a prat, you know that?"

Draco looked close to tears now and Harry decided he'd best spit it out before Draco slapped him or something.

"I love you!"

Draco – Harry was certain – stopped breathing for a moment.

"I love you and I want to live with you for the rest of my life and put up with your girl hair products and your stupid meals and your utter lack of house cleaning talent and –" only Draco's hand over his mouth stopped him from continuing.

"I can't believe you!" The other boy growled and Harry thought belatedly that Draco really _was_ going to slap him. "Why on Earth didn't you tell me before? Is this why you're been acting so oddly recently? Merlin Potter!" Draco removed his hand from Harry's mouth only to replace it with his mouth.

"Thank Merlin though," Draco added minutes later when they came up for breath, "I don't know what I would have done if you really _had_ wanted to break up with me. Malfoy's don't _do_ unrequited love."

"So…" said Harry, clinging to the other man. "Does that mean you love me too?"

"Of course. Ponce."

And somehow, even if it wasn't one of the many ways Harry had imagined Draco answering him, it was perfect.

_fin_


End file.
